I'm Your Superhero!
by HetaLilla
Summary: AU, tehát emberek, mielőtt bárki belekötne. Tudom, a történet sablon, de hát mit vártok egy amcsi cucctól? És igen, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a Superhero 2011-ben jelent meg. Ha nagyon zavar, képzelj a helyére mást


_"We can change our whole world_

_Gonna take it over, gonna start it over_

_Don't you know that we could be_

_A new beginning, fight until we're winning_

_tell me that you're in it..."_

* * *

- Arthur, segíts! - vinnyog egy hatévesforma kisfiú egy fa tetejétől, ami alatt egy nevetését leküzdeni próbáló fiatal férfi áll.

- H-hogy kerültél fel oda? - pillant fel rá. A gyerek egy vastag ágba kapaszkodik, szemét behunyja, látszik, fél a magasságtól. Egyszerű pulóvert, farmert és egy szuperhősös köpenyt visel, ami beleakadt egy kiálló ágba.

- A macskát akartam megmenteni - érkezik a válasz.

- De azt nem kell megmenteni, le tud magától is mászni... - közli Arthur a tényt, amire egyértelmű bizonyíték a bokájához dörgölőző állat.

- Segíts... - nyöszörgi Alfred, s látszik, már majdnem a sírás határán áll.

- Jó - odaáll az ág alá - Gyere, ugorj! Elkaplak, bízz bennem - nyújtja felé karját.

- B-biztos? - nyitja résnyire szemét.

- Persze! Ne félj. Egy ilyen nagy hősnek, mint te nem szabad félnie - mosolyog fel rá bátorítón.

- De ez annyira nem hősies...

- Minden hősnek kell egy segítő, aki néha kihúzza a bajból - nevet fel - s egy nap ezt majd viszonzod.

Látszik, sikerült meggyőznie, mert a következő pillanatban a fiú a karjaiba pottyan, s csillogó szemmel néz fel rá.

- Én leszek a szuperhősöd, és megmentelek!

- Igen, ebben biztos vagyok - puszit nyom homlokára, majd összeborzolja haját.

* * *

Nagyot döccen a busz, s hősünk felébred. Álmosan pislog körbe.

"Oh, itt kell leszállnom!"

Kis tolakodás után el is jut az ajtóig, s lepattan a járműről. A közeli magas toronyházhoz sétál, ahol már várja valaki.

- Artie! - ugrik nyakába.

- Megmondtam, hogy ne hívj így... - morog a férfi, de mégis barátságosan öleli meg a nála majd' egy fejjel magasabb fiút. Újra és újra rácsodálkozik, hogy megnőtt a kis Alfred…

- Gyere, menjünk! - rángatja az épület bejárata felé a fiú.

- Még mindig nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet - veszi fel a két hátizsákot, melyeket magával hozott, s követi.

Belépnek, Al rögtön a hátsó liftekhez veszi az irányt.

- Gyere már! - pillant hátra izgatottan.

- Megyek, megyek.

Beszállnak, s megnyomja a legfelső gombot. A lift elindul, monoton számlálja a sok emeletet. Arthur csak bámulja a számokat, míg nevelt öccse valami dallamot dúdol halkan.

- Ez mi? - kérdezi meg kis idő múlva, ahogy nem ismeri fel a dalt.

- Simon Curtis: Superhero - vigyorodik el a fiú.

- Nem is vártam mást - nosztalgikus mosollyal pillant rá - Külsőre megváltoztál, de lelkileg mindig az a kisfiú maradsz.

Alfred durcásan húzza el száját.

- Kikérem magamnak, rég nem vagyok már kisgyerek, 19 éves vagyok!

- Az lehet, de... - nem fejezi be mondatát, mert megérkeztek a tetőszintre, s a fiú izgatottan ront ki a liftből, ahogy annak ajtaja kinyílik.

Gyönyörű koraőszi reggel van. Ragyogó napfény tűz szemükbe, ahogy kilépnek a tetőre. Hűvös szél csap arcukba, s játékosan meglobogtatja a fiú dzsekijét, ki erre csak nevet, majd fölvéve az egyik hátizsákot, a tető szélén lévő korláthoz rohan.

- Gyere már!

- Még mindig nem gondolom, hogy jó ötlet New York legmagasabb épületének tetejéről ejtőernyőzni…

- Hát mégis honnan máshonnan lehetne? - vigyorog. Mindig is bevállalósabb volt, mint fogadott bátyja.

- Na jó - a férfi halkan sóhajt, majd rápillant a nála maradt táskára - Hé, ez a superman-es! Ilyen ejtőernyővel én nem fogok New York fölött szállingózni!

- Oh, tényleg… Hmm, már pedig most fogsz - nyelvet ölt.

- Szó sem lehet róla, add ide az enyémet! - szalad oda a fiúhoz, aki kitartja a korláton a másik ejtőernyőt.

- Vedd fel azt, vagy ledobom.

- Most könyörögjek neked?

- Nem, csak vedd fel azt - fensőbbséges vigyor kúszik arcára.

- Én nem fogom… - robbanás zaja szakítja félbe, az épület teljes egészében megremeg, teteje megdől kissé.

- Mi a franc volt ez?! - kiált a fiatalabbik, rémülten a korlátba kapaszkodva.

Lepillantanak. Fekete füst száll föl, s lángnyelvek csapnak az ég felé.

- Nem tudom...

- Mit csináljunk?!

- Ugorjunk le, úgy megmenekülhetünk! - a fiúra néz - Hol az ejtőernyő?

- L-leejtettem - érkezik a válasz halk, remegő hangon. Egymásra merednek.

- Biztos jön egy mentőhelikopter, várjunk addig, csak legvégső esetben ugrunk!

- Rendben… - idegesen markolászva a korlátot, pásztázza az eget, hátha megpillantja a várva várt felmentő sereget. Nem is kell sokáig várnia, s egy árny tűnik fel az égen - Nézd! Ott van! Megmentenek! - ujjongva várja a légi jármű közeledését, míg világossá válik számára, az nem segítséget hoz. Hatalmas robajjal csapódik a szomszédos toronyba, a lökéshullámtól megtántorodnak.

- Mi a franc folyik itt?! - szemében pánik tükröződik, ahogy Arthurba kapaszkodik.

- Semmi baj, jönni fognak értünk. Ne aggódj… - szorosan öleli, s magát is próbálja győzködni.

- Mi legyen..? - könnyes szemmel pillant fel rá.

- Leugrassz ezzel az ernyővel - emeli meg a táskát.

- Hülye vagy? Együtt megyünk!

- Nem bír el kettőnket - hosszú csönd áll be. Már nem próbálnak könnyeikkel küszködni, azok patakként folynak végig arcukon.

- Akkor te mész - jelenti ki Alfred elszántan.

- Nem!

- De igen! - a másikat annak minden tiltakozása ellenére lebirkózza, s ráadja a hátizsákot, elöl jó erősen beszíjazva. Lefogja kezeit, nem hagyja, hogy levegye magáról.

- Mit csinálsz?! - zokogva néz szemébe. Választ nem kap, a fiú az épület szélére rángatja. Újra megremeg, s kissé megrogy az építmény.

- Nincs veszteni való időnk…

- Gyere te is!

- Te mondtad, nem bír el kettőnket.

- Dehogynem!

- Megígértem, hogy egyszer én leszek a te hősöd, s megmentelek. Itt az alkalom…

Arthur kérdőn pillant rá, mire ő csak szomorúan elmosolyodik.

- Nem fontos - szorosan átöleli - vigyázz magadra.

- Rád kéne vigyáznom, idióta! Ne csinálj baromságokat! - talpuk alatt megremeg a beton, s az egész megsüllyed. Arthur csak egy lökést érez, s egy kéz meghúzza ejtőernyője zsinórját. Az anyag szinte kirobban a táskából, ahogy a szél belekap, kifeszítve azt. Kék alapon hatalmas sárga-piros S betű rajzolódik ki rajta.

- Megígértem, hogy a hősöd leszek - pillant rá szomorkásan Alfred a tetőről.

- Miért csináltad ezt?! - kiált a férfi, de hangját a lentről érkező robaj elnyomja. A fiú ránéz égszínkék íriszeivel, melyekben valami furcsa beletörődés látszik. Felé nyúl kezével, mintha föl tudná rántani őt magához, de a szél egyre messzebbre sodorja a toronytól. A tető lassan lejjebb süllyed, majd hirtelen zuhanni kezd. Éles sikoly hasít a levegőbe, de gazdája már nem látszik a sok portól, ahogy magába omlik az épület.

- Alfred! Ne! - tehetetlenül nézi, ahogy a romok eltemetik a számára legfontosabb dolgot - Miért…?

* * *

_"Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero_

_Don't you wanna be, a superhero_

_A superhero, superhero_

_Anybody could be_

_A hero…"_


End file.
